Errores
by aureale
Summary: Se le había echo fácil, esa era la verdad, no había pensado, se había dejado llevar y ahora por eso estaba sentado en ese bar tomando vodka y tequila como si no hubiera mañana, estaba destrozado, enojado y desesperado pensando que podía hacer.


Se le había echo fácil, esa era la verdad, no había pensado, se había dejado llevar y ahora por eso estaba sentado en ese bar tomando vodka y tequila como si no hubiera mañana, estaba destrozado, enojado y desesperado pensando que podía hacer.

hace unas semanas el agente 007 había tomado unos días libre, después de una misión en barruecos que lo había traído de un lado al otro, el había pensado en pasar la noche con su pareja Q, pero se negó a ir a algún bar ya que a él no le gustaba ir a ese estilo de lugares así que le insistió que se divirtiera un poco por su cuenta, que el estaría ahí cuando regresara, James había aceptado después de un rato, Bond había salido con otros agentes, después de un largo rato en el bar tomando sin parar , James ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sus amigos ya no estaban con el y en cambio estaba con una mujer deslumbrante, de cabello largo y negro , con unos ojos negros y una piel blanca con un vestido caro y elegante , ella estaba arreglada de manera provocativa, James no supo si era de maneta automática pero el no paraba de coquetear con la mujer , puede que hallan sido las copas, Quizás era la crisis de la edad lo que lo impulso, pero tan fácil como habían platicado y tan rápido que ya ni siquiera estaban en el bar si no en departamento de la mujer desvestidos y teniendo sexo en la cama de la mujer.

James despertó al día siguiente buscando el cuerpo de Q con los ojos cerrados y en el momento en el que puso su mano en el cuerpo que estaba junto a el ,abrió los ojos y parándose mirando a la mujer que estaba junto a él.

-maldición.- susurro

James se paro de la cama y se vistió de la manera mas rápida que pudo y salió del departamento de la mujer tomo un taxi, le dio la dirección del departamento en el cual vivía con Q desde hace ya un tiempo, cuando iba a checar la hora que era en su rolex que le había regalado Q, se dio cuenta de que no lo traía puesto y que lo mas probable era que lo había dejado en el departamento de la mujer.

-maldición-. Dijo de nuevo mientras golpea la ventana del taxi

El taxi lo dejo enfrente de un gran edificio, le pago al taxista y empezó a caminar hasta llegar al elevador, sin pensar absolutamente nada, por que él ya lo había decidido en el momento en el que se despertó en la cama de aquella mujer desconocida, no hablaría de eso, no diría nada y actuaria como si no hubiera pasado, no quería poner en riesgo relación, Q era un flexible a la hora de las misiones, soportaba en silencio ( por que el niega aceptar estar molesto) cuando tenia que coquetear con mujeres extremadamente atractivas para poder robar información o que lo llevaran a ver a sus jefes, su relación sentimental nunca intervenía en la laboral, pero este caso era así, no era una misión y estaba seguro que Q no se lo perdonaría y él no quería estar sin Q.

Se metió a bañar cuando llego a su departamento, tratando de relajarse un poco, no perdería a Q por lo que sucedió, no volvería a ese bar y jamás llevarí ese estilo de lugares para quitar toda posibilidad de hallarse a esa mujer, se puso unos pantalones de una pijama para luego dejar el traje que había usado en la lavadora y regreso a la cocina agarro una tasa de té early grey del cual normalmente tomaba Q , se sentó un momento en la silla del pequeño comedor para cuatro que estaba cerca de la cocina y tomo su té en silencio, después de un rato James se sentía fatigado así que decidió irse a acostar al cuarto, no pudo dormir solo pudo estar acostado en la cama dejando que el tiempo pasara.

Q entro por la puerta de su apartamento entrado con el maletín de su laptop camino un poco hasta dejarlo en el sillón que estaba enfrente de la tele, miro extrañado la casa, normalmente cuando James tenia días libres estaba en la sala viendo la tele y con el comedor mas que sucio por las cosas que agarraba para comer y que nunca tenia la decencia de limpiar , Q pensó por un segundo que quizás James seguía por ahí en algún bar tomando como si no hubiera mañana .

-¡¿James?!- pregunto en voz alta para asegurarse si él estaba en el departamento

-estoy aquí- dijo desde el cuarto ya que seguía acostado en la cama

- ¡para ser un agente secreto, das horribles las direcciones!- dijo Q sonriendo divertido mientras caminaba al cuarto donde se encontraba James acostado en la cama solo con los pantalones de la pijama puestos, Q camino hasta la orilla de la cama donde estaba Bond acostado, cuando él se sentó en la orilla de la cama y el agente 007 volteo a verlo- te ves horrible- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su amante

- tu te ves hermoso- dijo simplemente bond agarro el brazo de Q y lo estiro hacia el mientras el daba una vuelta rápidamente para quedar arriba de su joven amante , James acaricio su mejilla de nuevo y se inclino para besarlo de manera lenta mientras pasaba su mano izquierda por el cabello oscuro de Q después de un rato ambos se separaron

-¿sucede algo James?- pregunto Q mirando algo extrañado al agente

-no- dijo en susurro mientras besaba el cuello de Q- todo esta bien… todo esta bien-

-james- dijo algo extrañado Q mientras agarraba el rostro de bond y lo levantaba de su cuello para verlo a la cara- ¿que sucede?- pregunto este extrañado por el comportamiento de James

-nada- repitió el besándolo nuevamente en los labios- te amo-

-también te amo james- dijo el mientras correspondía al beso

Q no podía enterarse, no podía perderlo, no importaba que pasara James bond no perdería a Q por nada del mundo y menos por un error del alcohol.


End file.
